Charli Cheetah
by TRikiD
Summary: Months after the whole alien invasion at Oakey Oaks, the town's middle school receives a new student from Africa, and from there, Charli signs up to try out for the track team. But when a few jocks threaten her that she'll lose, she's determined to prove them wrong. With the help of her new friend Fish and his other friends, Charli sets out to be the best.
**Did anyone else know that Fish was actually inspired off of Kenny from South Park? Pretty cool fact about Fish, huh? Anyway, here's my first Chicken Little fanfic, and it IS a bit of a FishxOC story. Hope you enjoy.**

* * *

Charli Cheetah

Chapter 1 – Track Sign-Up

Why is one truly the loneliest number? Well, maybe you should ask Fish that. Why ask HIM? Because ever since the whole misunderstanding with Kirby and his entire alien species nearly vaporizing the whole planet, Chicken and Abby have hooked up; even Runt was busy with Foxxy…so Fish was alone.

And it certainly didn't help that all couples were together on this Valentine's Day, despite being a bit cold and cloudy.

Mutton Class was about to start, but since Mr. Woolinsworth was late, all the kids in his class were exchanging Valentine's…including Fish's own friends…and he never got any, as the poor thing sat alone at the back of the class.

Poor Fish watched with sorrow as his friends and other classmates all received little candies and cards from their sweethearts; it almost made Fish HE had a sweetheart of his own.

Fish may be cute and innocent…but he doesn't like being alone.

Suddenly, every student sat down and went quiet in the blink of an eye, as if they sensed something was coming; that something was Mr. Woolinsworth.

"Good morning, Class. Now, before we begin another excitingly educated mutton class—I would like to introduce a new student," the British sheep announced calmly as he walked into the class, and he then squinted down at his clip-board to find the new student's name.

"Ah, yes! Here you are; come on in. Class, I would like for you to give a polite welcome to Charligne Cheetah."

Everyone, including Fish, was intrigued enough to look up at the classroom door, and what walked in slowly was their new classmate.

She was in deed a slim, long and fluffy-tailed, speckled cheetah; she wasn't very tall, though; nearly Abby Mallard's height. Charligne didn't wear any shoes, not that many of the citizens in the town wore shoes either; she wore a dark blue jacket, a pair of sapphire faded jeans, a dark purple back-pack upon her back, and she wore a pair of thin, oval-shaped, light brown glasses over her bright brown eyes; she also had long locks of flowing hair that reached her mid-back that had stripes and spots that matched her body fur pattern.

"Hey guys, I'm the exchange student…f-from South Africa, and…well, as you can tell, I don't like public speeches," Charligne announced with a sheepish smile and a slight blush.

Her stage fright only caused a few of the students to quietly chuckle and snicker, but Foxxy has changed, and she hated seeing others get bullied.

"Now, listen here! Ya'll better lay off a' her! Why, she looks as sweet as a pie, so you be nice to her!"

"Quite right, Foxxy. Calm down, Class. Now, Charligne, if you would please take a seat next to…well, it seems the only other empty seat is by Fish Out of Water," Mr. Woolinsworth claimed firmly, and Charligne pulled a little on her back-pack straps before sighing away her fright of being in a new class, and she slowly walked to the back of the class towards this 'Fish' character.

Soon, she saw the only fish in the class, so she swung her pack under her desk while awkwardly taking her seat…which was next to Fish's desk. But Charligne didn't want to miss this chance to try and make a friend.

"Hi, I'm Charligne Cheetah…but you can just call me Charli. You're Fish, right?" Charli whispered with a smile, as she extended a paw for Fish to grab.

At first, Fish was surprised she was this eager to meet him, but he soon shrugged it off and shook her paw with a smile.

"That scuba helmet is really cool," Charli whispered with excitement, as she accidentally tapped the glass of Fish's helmet, forgetting he was a fish, and Fish was put in a daze.

"Charligne, do NOT tap on Fish's helmet; they do not like that at all!" Mr. Woolinsworth suddenly exclaimed, and Fish nodded at Charli with a dry expression.

"Oh, sorry…anyway, it must be interesting being a fish that walks freely on land, huh? You know what? I envy you; you're unique; you really are a fish out of water…but the good kind."

Fish bubbled a quiet thank you with a nod and a smile.

"You're welcome; it's nice making friends like you, Fish. Hey, ya wanna hang out later?" Charli asked with a smile, and Fish nodded in response.

* * *

After the school day was over, the sky was STILL full of heavy clouds, but the clouds weren't heavy for long when it just started raining; the rain wasn't harsh, but it wasn't a gentle shower either.

But Charli was unaware of the rain, as she and Fish were walking together towards the front doors of the school…but that was Charli suddenly stopped and stared at the hall's bulletin board. And Fish was confused as to what she was looking at, so he turned and assumed she was looking at…the sign-up sheet for school track.

"You can quite starin, Kid…'cause I'VE already got the winning in the bag."

Fish and Charli turned in surprise with the sudden voice; approaching them was the jock team of middle-school: the spotted leader Charlie Cheetah, the white, punk-rock rabbit Rachel Rabbit, and the grey, buff and big-headed Harley Horse.

"Who are you?" Charli questioned, not knowing them since she was a new student there.

"Well, I'm obviously the WINNER and LEADER of the up-coming track team—so don't even think about signin' up for try-outs, ya little runt," Charlie growled in a dark voice while glaring down at Charli.

But Fish wasn't going to let anyone talk to his friend like that, so he suddenly started angrily ranting.

"Whoa! Watch you're language, little fish-kid!" Rachel said with a sneer, after she and the boys were all surprised by Fish's 'colorful' language.

"Yeah…or else I'll STUFF YA INSIDE YER HELMET!" Harley shouted while punching his front hooves together to look scary.

"Hey, hey, hey. It's ok, guys. Who are WE ta crush competitive spirit? Even if it IS pointless. Alright Kid, I honestly don't care if you try out for track. Know why? …Because no one EVER beats me—so be prepared to lose what little dignity you have," Charlie explained with an evil grin, but that was when he and his friends then grabbed a pen and signed their names on the sign-up sheet.

"See ya there, runt!" Charlie called back as he and his buddies left the building, and they all laughed at his remark.

Fish was concerned for Charli, and he questioned what she would do next in a blurble.

"There's only one thing for me TO do, Fish—and that's to prove those three wrong," Charli replied firmly as she also grabbed the pen, and she wasted no time in filling her name in right below Charlie and his friends' names.

Fish let out a worried bubbling.

"I'm doing this, whether you're with me or not, Fish…but the support would be nice."

Fish was of course a bit reluctant about this, but he soon smiled and bubbled a yes.

"Really? You'll help me? Oh, thanks, Fish!" Charli said with happiness, as she then suddenly hugged Fish, in which he was taken by surprise at first…he even blushed a little.

But Charli soon realized what she was doing, and so she let go while chuckling and smiling nervously; she was also blushing.

"U-uh…sorry about that. I…guess I didn't know how else to react…but with that being said, I need ta get training. C'mon, Fish!" Charli started softly, but then she gained confidence, and Fish was soon following her out of the building.

But just when Fish got out into the rain, he skidded to a halt and looked back to find a traumatized-looking Charli still under the school's roof. So, Fish bubbled a question as to why she wasn't moving.

"Well, I-I…I…I'M SCARED OF WATER, OK?!" Charli whimpered as she suddenly gripped her ears and pulled on them with intense fear.

But Fish then let out a reassuring blurble while beckoning for Charli to just step outside.

"Fish, I'm very grateful that you want to help me…but I just don't know."

Charli then just couldn't bring herself to get wet, so she sighed sadly, and she grabbed out and opened a black umbrella from her back-pack. And as she walked out into the rain with umbrella in hand and Fish following her, the scuba helmet-wearing gold fish blurbled his argument.

"Yes, Fish, I KNOW I should get over it, but…I've always had bad experiences with water as a kitten…but I'm still flattered that you just want to help," Charli stated softly, and Fish sadly nodded in agreement, "but hey, maybe you can bring your friends to watch the track try-outs? I'd like to meet your friends, anyway. Again, it was nice meeting you, Fish; see ya later."

With that, Charli ran off into the rain to get home…but Fish stayed right there; with a slight blush on his scaly face, as he thought about Charli…and his crush on her.

* * *

 **Sorry that there are two cheetah characters named with a somewhat same name, but for those who are confused, CHARLIE is the bully, ad CHARLI is Fish's love interest. Ok? OK.**

 **So, what do you think will happen? What will happen for Charli when she tries out for track? And what will happen to Fish now that he has a crush on Charli? Only time will tell.**

 **Until the next chapter, I'm TRikiD, bye-bye!**


End file.
